<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lilac and Torque by SpaceRacer89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248317">Lilac and Torque</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRacer89/pseuds/SpaceRacer89'>SpaceRacer89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Matthew's Sonic Universe [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Freedom Planet (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRacer89/pseuds/SpaceRacer89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Torque takes Lilac for a romantic getaway to a tropical island for her birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>LilacxTorque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Matthew's Sonic Universe [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609741</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 1<br/>It was a bright, sunny on the ocean. The waves were nice and calm as Torque drove his boat across the sea. “How much further, Torque?” asked Lilac. “We should be there very soon.” said Torque. He was taking Lilac to a Delta Island for her birthday. Their plan was to spend the weekend there alone. They would turn off their phones and radio to make sure there would be no interruptions. “There it is!” Torque pointed out as the island appeared on the horizon. “Oh good!” Lilac was excited to arrive. Torque eased back on the throttle as the boat came closer to shore. “Hey Torque” Lilac said. “I have this idea, but it might be a bit farfetched.” “What is it, Lilac?” “Well, what if we left our clothes on the boat and just wore our bathing suits while we’re here?” Torque pondered at the thought. It seemed unusual, but they would be the only ones on the island. What would they have to be embarrassed about? “Sure, we can do that!” Torque drove up and parked the boat on shore. “Radio and phones are off.” “Let’s start unpacking.” The two of them began unloading and setting up camp.  <br/>   After unloading and setting up camp, Torque and Lilac stripped down to their bathing suits. Torque starred in awe at Lilac. He always got goosebumps whenever he saw her in her blue, two-piece swimsuit. “You okay, Torque?” “Yeah, I’m just thinking about how lucky I am to be with the sexiest girl in the world!” Lilac blushed at the compliment. “Well hey, you’re quite the sexy hunk yourself, especially when you have no shirt on!” Lilac said, gazing at Torque in his blue swim trunks.  Torque beamed. “So, what would you to do first, Lilac?” “Let’s go for a walk on the beach!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 2<br/>Lilac and Torque strolled down the beach, holding each other’s hands. “This is such a lovely island!” said Lilac. “And the best part is that we’ve got it all to ourselves!” Torque replied. “Just the two us in a tropical paradise!” Lilac said, doing a cartwheel. She noticed some seashells lying around. “Oh, this looks really nice!” Lilac picked up the shell, only for a crab to pop out. “Aiyee!” she screeched, dropping it on the ground. “Be careful which ones you pick up.” said Torque, picking up shiny, gold colored shell. “This is the perfect shell for you!” he said, handing it to Lilac. “Thanks, baby!” she said. “Oh look, this has raspberries growing on it!” Lilac walked over and began picking some. “I always loved picking berries with my parents.” Torque popped a couple in his mouth. “They must’ve had good taste.” “Oh yeah” Lilac sighed. “They definitely did.” <br/>   At night, Lilac and Torque sat by the campfire. “Lilac, you’ve been kinda quiet. Are you okay?” “Well, I just remembered my birthday is one of the times I miss my parents the most.” Lilac said, feeling sad. “Losing them was one of the hardest things I’ve ever been through!” Tears began running down her face. Torque wrapped his arms around her. “It’s okay; I felt the same way when I lost my parents.” Lilac wiped away her tears. “I’m so glad you’re here with me, Torque.” “I’ll always be here for you, Lilac.” Lilac yawned. “I guess I’m ready to go to sleep.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 3<br/>“Lilac, Lilac” ‘Huh, what’s going on?’ Lilac looked around. It was still nighttime. She was still on the island, wearing her bathing suit. “Who’s there?” “Over here, Lilac” Lilac turned and saw her parents, Gideon and Sasha, standing in front of her. “Mom, Dad?” Lilac was shock to see them. “What’s going on? Is this a dream?” “I’m afraid so, dear” said Sasha. “Oh” Lilac sighed. “But it’s an important dream.” “What do you mean?” Lilac asked. “Lilac, we know how you’ve felt about losing us.” said Gideon. “I’ve missed you so much!” “We know, dear. But you must know that we’re never really gone.” “We will always be with you, Lilac; Right here” Sasha said, pointing to Lilac’s heart. Lilac smiled as tear ran down her cheek. The three of them huddled for a group hug. “Thanks Mom and Dad!” “And of course, you’re not alone. You have Torque.” Lilac looked over at Torque. “I love him so much! He treats me like a queen!” “You two are made for each other!” said Gideon. “I hope I can marry him someday!” “Someday might come sooner than you think, Lilac!” said Sasha. Lilac felt puzzled. “What do you mean, Mom?” “You’ll find out soon enough, dear!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 4<br/>The sun rose over the horizon as Lilac and Torque woke up. “Good morning, birthday girl!” “Good morning, honey!” The two of them got up and stretched. “So, what would you like to do today?” asked Torque. “Well, I’d like to go exploring the jungle.” said Lilac. “I’m curious to see what’s in there.” “Of course! Anything for you, my dear!” <br/>   After breakfast, Torque and Lilac went off into the jungle. They were amazed at the sight of all the colorful plants. “This place is astonishing!” said Lilac. They came to a cliff overlooking an amazing view. “We’re Torque and Lilac, king and queen of the jungle!” Torque said, pounding his chest. “Ooh, I like that!” Lilac said, grabbing his arm. Torque took notice the vines hanging down. “These seem pretty secure.” He said, pulling on one of them. “Shall we go swinging, my queen?” “That sound fun, my king!”<br/>   The kids swing around all over the jungle. “This is so much fun!” Lilac said. “I feel like I’m flying!” said Torque. The two of them started yelling like Tarzan. “I’m free as a bird…Aagh!” Lilac’s vine broke off, but Torque caught her right away. “My Hero!” “Just doin’ what I gotta do!”<br/>   After swinging for a while, the two lovebirds sat down and snacked on some fruit. “Ah, this tastes like paradise!” Torque said, biting into a mango. “We’re living the bare necessities!” Lilac said leaning against Torque. She noticed a pool of water nearby. “How about we go for a swim, darling?” “Sounds like fun!” <br/>   Lilac and Torque ran over and jumped in the water. “Whew, now this is refreshing!” said Lilac. “Except when water gets in your ears.” Torque said, knocking on his ears. While he wasn’t looking, Lilac made a big splash at him. “Hey!” “Gotcha!” Lilac giggled. “Oh, it’s on!” Torque and Lilac began splashing and laughing at each other. <br/>   The two kids played around for twenty minutes, and then took a breather. “This is the most fun I’ve had in ages!” said Lilac. “I’m so glad we’re the only ones here!” said Torque. At that moment, he felt rain starting to pour down. “I guess this why they call it the ‘rain forest’.” Lilac giggled. “Well, what difference does it make? We’re already wet.” She placed her hands on Torque’s shoulders and gazed into his eyes. “Besides, rain can make the moment even more romantic!” “Oh, that sounds very nice!” The two of them wrapped they’re arms around each other and began kissing. “I love you, Torque!” “I love you too, Lilac!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 5<br/>Later that evening, Lilac and Torque sat on the beach, gazing at the stars. “Man, those stars are dazzling!” Torque said, staring at the bright sky. “They certainly are beautiful!” said Lilac. “But not as beautiful as you!” Torque replied. Lilac blushed. “This is the best birthday I’ve ever had!” “Well, it’s about to get even better.” “What do you mean?” “Well, could you please stand up?” “Uh, okay” Lilac got up, feeling puzzled. Torque got down on his knees in front of her. “Lilac, you’re the greatest thing to ever happen to me. Ever since we first met at the orphanage, I knew we were destined to be together. I believe the time has come ask you…” Torque revealed a black box containing a shiny ring. “Lilac, will you marry me?” Lilac was stunned. This must have been what her mother was talking about in her dream. “Yes, of course I will!” Lilac said, grabbing Torque and pinning him on the ground. Torque sat back up and the ring on Lilac’s finger. “Torque, this without a doubt, the greatest day of my life!” “Just wait until our wedding day!” “Oh, good point.” I have another question for you.” Torque said. “How would you like to live here?” “Here? You’re serious?” asked Lilac. “Of course, this could be our own private island. We could be a big house here, even raise our children here!” “Lilac loved the idea. “You had me at our children!” Lilac and Torque hugged each other. “But you know, there’s one more thing I want to do before we go home tomorrow.” “What’s that, Lilac?” “Tickle fight!” Lilac wrestled Torque to the ground, tickling his chest. “Ahahah! Oh, you want it, you’ve got it!” The two lovebirds wrestled around on the beach, tickling each other almost all night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 6<br/>The next day, Lilac and Torque got dressed and packed up. “This weekend has been so much fun!” said Lilac. “We’ll be back soon for landscaping.” Torque replied. Lilac gathered up her seashells and placed them in a bag. “I can’t wait to tell our friends about our engagement!” Torque put the last piece of cargo into the boat. “Well, everything’s loaded up!” Torque and Lilac got into the boat. “Time to head home.” Torque said. But as he turned the key, the engine made a strange sound. “Torque, what’s going on?” “I’m not sure.” Torque tapped on the dashboard and kept turning the key. “Come on, start!” “Hey, the battery light is flashing!” Lilac pointed out. “Dang, the battery’s dead!” “Does that mean we’re stuck here?” Lilac asked nervously. “Maybe not” Torque pulled out his phone and turned it on. “Good, the phone still works!” he said. “Hang on, Lilac! I know just who to call.<br/>   Back at Mobotropolis Bay, Ray the Flying Squirrel was listening to his iPod while dusting his house. “Highway to the Danger Zone! Gonna take you right in” He suddenly noticed the phone ringing on his desk. “I’d better get that.” He dropped his swiffer and answered the phone. “Hey Torque, how ya doin’? What that’s, dead battery?” Ray checked his map of the bay. “Got it, Delta Island” Ray got into his Sea Arrow and took off.<br/>   Back on Delta Island, Lilac and Torque waiting for Ray to arrive. “When’s Ray going to get here?” asked Lilac. “He should be arriving very soon.” Torque replied. At that moment, they heard the sound of an airplane. Torque picked up his binoculars and saw Ray’s Sea Arrow ‘Patriot’, flying toward them. “Right on the tick!” The plane landed on the water and drove toward them. “Glad you’re here, Ray!” Lilac said, feeling relieved. “I heard you guys need a jump start!” Ray said, pulling out his jumper cables. “Thanks for coming, Ray!” Lilac said. “No problem, Lilac!” Ray and Torque hooked the cables to each other’s engines. “Should we tell him, Torque?” Lilac whispered. “Let’s wait till we can tell everyone else.” Torque answered. Ray started up his plane. “Alright guys, give it a shot!” Torque turned the key and the boat started up. “Now that’s more like it!” said Torque. “I’ll follow you guys to make sure you get back!” said Ray. “Thanks Ray, we can always count on you!” Everyone got in their seats and headed back to the mainland.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>